Trenderhoof/Galeria
Quarta Temporada Modos Simples Rarity looking at Trenderhoof photos S4E13.png Pictures of Trenderhoof S4E13.png Rarity excited S4E13.png Trenderhoof walking out of train S4E13.png|Andar a pé para fora do trem. Trenderhoof smiling S4E13.png Trenderhoof with hearts around him S4E13.png Rarity being moved towards Trenderhoof S4E13.png Rarity introduces herself to Trenderhoof S4E13.png Rarity blushes while laughing nervously S4E13.png Trenderhoof "call me 'Trend'" S4E13.png Rarity walking with Trenderhoof S4E13.png Rarity 'Music, dancing!' S4E13.png Rarity 'And of course a locally sourced menu of delicious treats' S4E13.png Trenderhoof 'I wrote about in Gallop & Prance' S4E13.png Rarity 'I, I can't even describe' S4E13.png Rarity and Trenderhoof looking at Sweet Apple Acres S4E13.png Rarity 'so to speak' S4E13.png Trenderhoof 'but to see it in vérité' S4E13.png Trenderhoof touches the soil S4E13.png Trenderhoof 'You can really feel the authenticity' S4E13.png Trenderhoof 'This farm is truly something special' S4E13.png|"Esta fazenda é algo verdadeiramente especial." Rarity "au naturel" S4E13.png|"Natural". Trenderhoof smile S4E13.png Trenderhoof sees something S4E13.png Rarity and Trenderhoof looking at Applejack S4E13.png Trenderhoof lovestruck S4E13.png Rarity 'Why are you staring at her like that' S4E13.png Trenderhoof 'I've never beheld such beauty' S4E13.png Trenderhoof 'The pony of my dreams' S4E13.png|"O pônei dos meus sonhos." Spike pushes curtain S4E13.png Rarity 'He doesn't' S4E13.png Rarity 'because he has a crush on Applejack' S4E13.png Rarity 'since the beginning of time' S4E13.png Rarity 'and it's not fair!' S4E13.png Rarity crying while looking at photos of Trenderhoof S4E13.png Rarity looks at a photo of Trenderhoof S4E13.png Rarity "possibly have that I don't?!" S4E13.png Rarity thinking S4E13.png Trenderhoof 'I have such respect for' S4E13.png Applejack 'Uh, gee, thanks' S4E13.png Trenderhoof and Applejack walking S4E13.png Trenderhoof levitating an apple S4E13.png Trenderhoof eats an apple S4E13.png Trenderhoof 'That's my thing' S4E13.png Trenderhoof 'I take the' S4E13.png Trenderhoof pointing towards an old mare S4E13.png Trenderhoof pointing towards Sweetie Drops and a foal S4E13.png Trenderhoof pointing towards Derpy and a stallion S4E13.png Trenderhoof 'and I make it relatable' S4E13.png Trenderhoof looks at Applejack walking S4E13.png Trenderhoof 'Me too' S4E13.png Trenderhoof 'I wanna know about you!' S4E13.png|"Eu quero saber sobre você!" Trenderhoof 'What do apples mean to Applejack' S4E13.png Applejack 'but I'm kinda busy with my chore' S4E13.png Applejack hears Rarity S4E13.png Applejack "what are you wearin'" S4E13.png Applejack 'Aren't you too busy plannin' the festival' S4E13.png Rarity 'of hauling apples inspired me' S4E13.png Rarity 'it's hauling apples!' S4E13.png Trenderhoof 'I'm growing fond of it myself' S4E13.png|"Eu estou crescendo Apaixonado por isso sozinho." Trenderhoof 'I'm feeling a tad inspired' S4E13.png Trenderhoof 'Without farm life' S4E13.png Trenderhoof 'there'd be such disparity' S4E13.png Trenderhoof 'These thoughts I think with great clarity' S4E13.png Trenderhoof 'She's the one of my eye' S4E13.png Trenderhoof 'That fruit-hauling pony named' S4E13.png Trenderhoof 'Applejack!' S4E13.png Rarity slack jaw S4E13.png Rarity sad again S4E13.png Rarity and Spike sees Applejack and Trenderhoof S4E13.png Rarity 'I am simply lending a hoof with the chores' S4E13.png Applejack looks at Trenderhoof S4E13.png Applejack 'Well if you're still interested' S4E13.png Applejack 'I need to get the plowin' done' S4E13.png Rarity falls S4E13.png Trenderhoof holds Rarity S4E13.png Rarity 'Not at all' S4E13.png Trenderhoof and Spike looking S4E13.png Spike and Trenderhoof looking at Applejack pulling the plow S4E13.png Trenderhoof claps hooves S4E13.png Rarity 'what the fuss is all about' S4E13.png Rarity looks at apple tree S4E13.png Applejack 'If you don't get the buckin' just right' S4E13.png Rarity 'if you ask me' S4E13.png Applejack 'your way is definitely long on style' S4E13.png Applejack 'Inside!' S4E13.png Rarity 'Oh, why, Trend' S4E13.png Trenderhoof 'meaning to ask for a while' S4E13.png Rarity "Why don't you go ask her yourself?" S4E13.png Rarity walks away S4E13.png Trenderhoof confused S4E13.png Trenderhoof punches an apple tree S4E13.png Applejack hides behind a tree S4E13.png Applejack sneaking S4E13.png Spike running out of the barn S4E13.png Trenderhoof in farm attire S4E13.png Trenderhoof tired of being famous S4E13.png Trenderhoof wants to live on a farm S4E13.png Trenderhoof feeling rejected S4E13.png Applejack "you're a fine pony, but..." S4E13.png Rarity "what Applejack is trying to say" S4E13.png Rarity teaching lesson to Trenderhoof S4E13.png Trenderhoof "this is awkward" S4E13.png Rarity "I know just how you feel" S4E13.png Applejack looks at Trenderhoof's hoof S4E13.png Trenderhoof and Granny Smith about to dance S4E13.png Trenderhoof giving Rarity a rose S4E13.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' Shadowbolts lineup EG3.png Let's go, Shadowbolts! EG3.png Mercadoria Trenderhoof, Travel Writer card MLP CCG.jpg The Periodic Table of My Little Pony T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Variado My Little Pony (jogo para celular) Astro Pony, Richard (the) Hoovenheart, and Trenderhoof promo MLP mobile game.png Categoria:Galerias de personagens